


Maybe I'm Crazy (but i'm crazy in love with you)

by irish_gold



Series: drabbles [7]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M, a bit of liam and louis, doctor!harry, they're there for like a second
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 14:48:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1189140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irish_gold/pseuds/irish_gold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>so niall <em>may<em> fancy Doctor Styles and he <em>may<em> have had many 'accidents' just so he can see Doctor Styles, but it's not like it's anyone's business if he did do it on purpose or not.</em></em></em></em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe I'm Crazy (but i'm crazy in love with you)

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a prompt I got on tumblr by sourwolfsstiles 'Ooh, can you write a Narry where Harry is a doctor and Liam like forces Niall to go to the doctor because he needs stitches and Niall really doesn't want to go. Except when he gets there, he has the hots for Doctor Styles, like what kind of name is Styles, and he keeps 'hurting' himself to go see Harry again before Harry finally just asks him out so Niall doesn't go broke haha' 
> 
> I want to apologise for any grammar mistakes, it is far too late for me to check over it. i’d also like to apologise for the rushed ending. anyways i hope you do like it. feedback is much appreciated. enjoy. xx

 

The first time Niall ended up in the hospital it was by accident, he swears, it  _was_  an accident. Louis had dared him to climb a tree and he may have been a bit tipsy (maybe tipsy was an understatement he was shitfaced) and he may have fallen off of the tree and landed awkwardly on his arm.

 

And Louis may have laughed at him nudging Niall in the side, ‘get up and give me my money you tosser.’ He tells Niall when he sees that Niall hasn’t gotten up. He hears Niall groan from the floor and rolls his eyes because  _seriously he fell off from the lowest branch on a tree he couldn’t be that hurt Niall’s just a drama queen._

 

  
He nudges Niall again, a bit harder this time, and says again, ‘Niall get up. I want my money.’

 

Niall whimpers and yells when Louis’ foot touches his twisted arm. ‘Fuck!’

 

There’s a moment where Louis just stares at Niall and watches him as he squirms trying to move his left arm from under him, ‘Well don’t just stand there you wanker! Help me up!’ Niall yells again, he’s pushing himself with his arms only to fall back to the ground after a wave of pain shoots through his left arm.

 

‘Shit!’ Louis crouches picking Niall up from his waist avoiding touching his left arm.

 

‘What should I do?’ Louis asks after he’s got Niall leaning on him. Niall grimaces biting his lip from letting out another scream of pain.

 

It takes him a moment before he answers Louis, ‘Get me to a fucking hospital you fuckhead!’

 

That’s how Niall ends up in a hospital room with Liam glaring at both Louis and him, ‘God you both are so stupid, I swear, I can’t leave the both of you alone for a night!’ Niall really isn’t paying attention to whatever Liam is saying because honestly he’s heard the same speech millions of times before.

 

He could probably recite it out loud just by memory.

 

‘It was an accident Li,’ Niall says, ‘we were just fooling around.’ Liam turns and glares at Niall, a scary look in his face that could probably kill anyone.

 

‘Well look where that ended up getting you! In a hospital—‘ Before Liam could go on he’s interrupted by a knock on the door. ‘Can I come in?’ Asks a muffled voice from behind the door.

 

They all turn to look at the door as it opens and in comes—

_Fuck he’s hot,_ Niall thinks to himself as a long legged bloke walks into the room,  _really hot._

 

He smiles at Niall, two dimples appearing making Niall bite his cheek to hold in a groan. ‘You must be Niall, I’m Harry Styles. Your doctor.’ Harry Styles holds out his hand to Niall waiting for Niall to shake it with his right hand.

 

Harry Styles lets out a noise of approval before he goes to sit on a stool, rolling it in front of Niall who’s perched on the uncomfortable hospital bed. ‘So what do we have here?’ He asks as he gently grabs Niall left arm. He looks at the swelled up and purple arm.

_He’s touching me, oh my god he’s touching me,_ Niall mentally slaps himself for thinking that. He’s not twelve anymore.

 

‘A case of stupidity.’ Liam mutters under his breath, Niall glares at him.

 

‘I think this idiot here broke it or summat. He said he landed on it when he fell.’ Liam tells Harry.

 

Harry nods his head not turning away from Niall’s arm, ‘And how’d that happen?’ He asks.

 

Liam points to Louis who’s sat on the chair by the bed and says, ‘Tweedledum over here dared him to climb a tree. They were both drunk so they clearly didn’t know what the hell they were doing.’ Niall blushes from the bed turning his head to the side. Trying to avoid looking at Harry.

 

‘Oi!’ Louis protests standing up, ‘Don’t call me that! How would I know Niall would’ve fallen from that tree? It’s not me fault the kids’ a lightweight.’ He adds quickly.

 

Harry chuckles from his seat and shakes his head, he lets go of Niall’s arm and stands up, ‘If you’ll excuse me gentlemen I’ll need you both to step out of the room so I can properly check his arm and maybe give him a few ex-rays,’ he says ushering Louis and Liam out of the room.

 

Niall’s breath hitches when he sees Harry closing the door,  _no—no don’t tell them to leave, I‘m gonna make a fool of meself_.

 

'Now that we’re alone we can properly check that arm of yours.’

 

Niall nods his head enthusiastically, but grimaces when he jolts his left arm, ‘Careful there mate, you’ve got enough bruises on that arm, and you don’t need another one.’

 

_

 

Niall goes home that night with an arm in a cast and a new found crush on the sexy and young Doctor Styles.

 

_

 

Niall doesn’t see him again, well at least not when he went to get his cast taken off.

 

And no Niall’s heart does not sink with disappointment (it does), and no he does not leave the hospital with a frown on his face because he didn’t catch a single glimpse of Harry (he does). Honestly he’s relieved he got the stupid cast taken off his arm had been way too itchy in it.

 

He pushes his disappointment to the back of his mind and nods his head when Liam suggest they go out for a celebratory drink because he couldn’t drink when he was taking the meds for his arm.

 

He may drink a little too much than he could handle and he may have spilled to Louis about his not-so-secret crush on Doctor Styles,

 

(‘Lou I think I love him. I want to have his babies.’

 

‘Do you Ni?’

 

‘Yes Lou, I want him to bend me over his desk and—‘

 

‘Don’t tell me more; I don’t want to know the kinky things you’re into.’)

 

And Louis may have teased him early in the morning, when he came back from puking his guts out, about Niall having Doctor Styles’ babies.

 

‘Shut up! Will you?! Your annoying shrill voice is giving me a headache!’ Niall yells at him when Louis once again makes a comment about Male pregnancy.

 

Louis laughs from across the sofa and says, ‘You’re a lightweight Niall Styles—‘ Louis’ cut off by a throw pillow thrown at his face.

 

Niall glares at him, ‘Don’t call me that you prick!’

 

‘Oh I’m sorry do you prefer Niall Horan-Styles?’

 

_

 

Weeks later, long after Louis’ has gotten bored of the Doctor Styles jokes, Niall suddenly gets a brilliant idea.

 

Well not so brilliant really, because it does entail Niall getting seriously hurt he ends up in the hospital again.

 

And that’s why he ends up in the hospital, again, with a long cut on his forearm and a frowning Liam beside him. ‘Are you okay Ni? Does it hurt? Should I go call a nurse or summat—‘ it’s quite a nice change from last time he was here.

 

Doctor Harry Styles walks in again looking just as hot as he did last time. This time he was wearing a blue collared shirt and black trousers that hug his arse fantastically.

 

And if it weren’t for Liam who quickly brought him out of his trance Niall would have gotten an embarrassing hard on from just staring at Doctor Styles.

 

Niall silently thanks Liam for staying in the room even after Doctor Styles asked him to leave.

 

_

 

This goes on for a few weeks, Niall ‘accidently’ hurting himself bad enough for him to end up in the hospital, just so he can get glimpse of Doctor sexy Styles and his sexy long legs. Niall likes to think the pain is worth it, just to have a conversation with Harry Styles.

 

He likes to think that a sprained ankle is not much if he gets to talk to Doctor Styles for a bit.

 

Not really. Ankle sprain hurts way too much for a single conversation with Harry Styles to be worth it.

 

‘You’re very clumsy Niall,’ Harry tells him whilst he wraps gauze around Niall’s ankle, ‘You’re here every other week.’ Niall blushes but doesn’t say anything.

 

In all honesty Niall isn’t clumsy, not at all, but he doesn’t tell Doctor Styles that instead he says, ‘That’s just me. Clumsy old Niall.’ He says awkwardly scratching the back of his neck. There’s a silence between the both, Harry goes back to wrapping the gauze on Niall’s ankle.

 

‘Okay, look I’m not actually clumsy, I think you’re really hot so will you go on a date with me?’ Niall blurts out suddenly, his eyes widen once he realises what he just said. He opens his mouth to protest when Harry starts chuckling.

 

He looks up at Niall, grinning wide and says, ‘You’re an idiot, you know that?’ Niall pouts,  _that wasn’t what he was supposed to say._

Harry pats Niall’s shin gently before he says, ‘You could’ve just asked me out like a normal person. Would’ve cost you less and you wouldn’t end up with any bruises.’ Niall feels his cheeks heat up and mentally curses his pale and sensitive skin.

 

He coughs, ‘So…Is that a yes?’

 

Harry laughs again, ‘Yeah. It’s a yes, but promise me something? Next time come talk to me. I’d prefer me dates without any bruises.’

 

Niall nods his head, ‘Sure, yeah, I promise.’

 

‘Good.’

 

‘You’re paying by the way, these hospital visits have left me broke.’

 


End file.
